mode of Mafia
by Tooru N. Kuznetsov
Summary: Cometió un error. Uno demasiado grande y solo había actuado de manera impulsiva en un intento de arreglar el hecho de que había sido descubierta mandando su informe a la Port Mafia de Yokohama por Bakugou-kun. [Erogurotober día 9]


• **Autora: T**ooru  
• **Palabras: 1**,366  
• **Advertencias: O**oC intencional, crossover, mención ligera de situaciones sexuales y tensión sexual.  
• **Erogurotober2**019 día 9  
• **Promtp: T**orture

* * *

**M**y Hero Academia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Horikoshi Kouhei.

**B**ungou Stray Dogs y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Asagiri Kafka y Harukawa Sango.

* * *

Cometió un error. Uno demasiado grande y solo había actuado de manera impulsiva en un intento de arreglar el hecho de que había sido descubierta mandando su informe a la Port Mafia de Yokohama por Bakugou-kun y se siente tan estúpida por cometer un error de novata.

Ochako puede casi escuchar la burla del idiota de Akutagawa por tal metida de pata; pero pronto se recompone cuando su cabeza le recuerda la cantidad de veces que Ryūnosuke había sido castigado por su anterior superior de manera tan sádica que se siente segura de que podrá solucionar esto a como dé lugar.

No en vano es subordinada del hombre más fuerte en la Port Mafia quien la considera como una hermana menor dado a que tienen habilidades demasiado similares.

Pero eso no quita el hecho de que bajó la guardia y permitió que alguien descubriera que es un agente encubierto de uno de los grupos criminales con mayor poder en todo Japón y necesita asegurarse de que Bakugou Katsuki no va a hablar del tema.

.

Así, siguiendo un poco la línea y aprovechándose de que Kouyou-aneesama y Chuuya-aniki le dieron total libertad de actuar conforme la situación lo amerite, tiene a Bakugou en una de las tantas instalaciones que la Port Mafia tiene dispersas por todo el país.

Uraraka piensa. Los métodos convencionales de tortura no van a servir con _Bakugou-kun_, lo sabe perfectamente después de que el rubio fue rescatado de la Liga de Villanos; drogarlo hasta hacerle perder el conocimiento tampoco es una opción viable, y tampoco puede amenazarlo o reclutarlo para su causa.

Ochako suspira largamente, la única opción que ve viable es la de torturar y dañar el orgullo de Katsuki al seducirlo y prometerle más de su cuerpo si acata sus órdenes. Un truco demasiado sucio y que no está segura de que vaya a funcionar porque, claro, está lidiando con Bakugou Katsuki: el tipo que ha sido secuestrado por la Liga de Villanos a quienes rechazó de manera tajante por su sueño de volverse un héroe, y uno de los chicos más decentes en la clase...es claro que el plan de comprar su silencio a cambio de placer es una apuesta demasiado grande y con pocas posibilidades de funcionar, pero no tanto como la de recurrir a los métodos de tortura de la mafia.

Tal vez usar un poco de alguna droga afrodisíaca para facilitar tal tarea le ayude.

.

Ochako no tarda en aparecer detrás de la pesada puerta que impide la entrada de luz a la habitación en la que se encuentra. Katsuki siente su cuerpo raro, y su mente está demasiado dispersa.

Tal vez es peor haber sido tomado como rehén por parte de la Port Mafia que de la Liga de Villanos, pues la mafia tiene diferentes formas de convencer a quienes saben sus secretos.

Bakugou a maldice mentalmente de haber observado, por simple curiosidad, como Uraraka estaba en una videollamada —con alta probabilidad de estar en un canal cifrado para evitar ser descubierta por alguien en UA— con Nakahara Chuuya. Katsuki solo había escuchado hablar de lo fuerte y peligroso que es el ejecutivo de la mafia, pues Yokohama es una zona de exclusión dentro de Japón y la información de las personas con habilidad no es de conocimiento público para nadie; Bakugou solo había leído los pocos artículos que hay sobre Yokohama y de cómo terminó siendo una zona de exclusión después de la guerra de habilidades, pero fuera de eso, no hay más información del área.

Así que saber que Uraraka en realidad es una mentirosa, y viene directo de Yokohama como una espía de la mafia le tiene con el temor recorriendo su cuerpo, pero intenta no demostrarlo. Un héroe no puede tener miedo sin importar la situación.

Pero ver a la castaña ahora frente a él, usando un elegante kimono con tonos rosas y un _haori_ blanco con vivos en morado le hace sentir todavía más raro. Bakugou sabe que elnudo del_ obi _debe ir en la espalda y no en la parte delantera y pareciendo más un moño [1].

Katsuki siente su cuerpo caliente. No sabe si le han drogado mientras estaba distraído pensando en formas de liberarse sin llamar la atención o mientras dormía gracias a que su intento no pasó desapercibido y fue noqueado casi al instante por uno de los guardias que le vigilan.

—No creí que tendría que llegar a esto, y _Anee-sama _no va a estar contenta de que una de sus niñas se vaya a graduar como cortesana… —la suave voz de Ochako parece retumbar en la cabeza del rubio, para momentos después ver cómo el _haori_ es retirado por el último guardia que quedaba dentro.

El mismo hombre, momentos después de ayudar a la menor a retirar la elegante prenda desaparece por la misma puerta por la que entró Ochako, dejando a ambos menores solos.

Bakugou siente el frío sudor recorrer su espalda al saber que ahora está a total merced de la castaña, quien, hasta hace un par de meses, le parecía la persona más pura y buena del mundo. Inofensiva mientras no estuviera en batalla.

La imagen que tenía de Uraraka Ochako se derrumbó frente a sus ojos al escuchar como mandaba información de todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A a uno de los criminales más peligrosos del país como si nada, llamándole_ «Aniki» _con total confianza y afirmando que aún no ha dado con el agente encubierto de la Liga de Villanos, pero que ha encontrado alguien bastante interesante que podría valer la pena reclutar.

.

Los minutos pasan, lentamente. Bakugou siente el aire frío contra su piel que cada vez está más caliente. Ahora sí está seguro de que le drogaron con algún afrodisíaco para mantenerlo distraído de cualquier otra idea para librarse.

—¿Sabes, Bakugou-kun? —la voz de Ochako se escucha tersa, seductora—, en otra situación me _encantaría_ torturarte físicamente porque me recuerdas a alguien que odio en Yokohama...pero eso no funciona contigo —la menor se pasea lentamente mientras habla, de vez en cuando pasea uno de sus dedos por la piel de su cuello, y el calor en su cuerpo incrementa.

Pocos segundos después, su vista se ve invadida por la de Uraraka Ochako frente a él, de nuevo. El kimono que usa ahora deja ver sus hombros y parte de sus pechos; Bakugou traga duro al sentir que su cuerpo empieza a responder a los estímulos que recibe por parte de la joven que ahora pasa sus suaves manos por encima de su pecho.

Está jodido. Lo sabe cuándo escucha el _obi _ser desamarrado y caer contra el piso. El kimono de Uraraka se abre ligeramente, dejando ver mucho más de su cuerpo.

Bakugou intenta ignorar que está excitado, pero Uraraka le impide tal tarea al besarle con hambre, empujando su cuerpo contra el suyo y pasando sus dedos sobre sus costados.

.

La excitación es demasiada cuando siente que respirar le cuesta y que la cabeza le da vueltas. No es necesario que baje su vista hacia abajo, pues Bakugou es más que consciente que su miembro está duro y Uraraka aprovecha su débil estado.

El jugueteo de la castaña continúa por un rato más, hasta que de pronto se detiene y Ochako se aleja como si nada.

Katsuki para ese momento se encuentra jadeando y conteniendo los gemidos con todas las fuerzas que aún le quedan.

—T-tú… —la voz sale entrecortada y aguda, pero Bakugou no se detiene a pensar en eso por el momento—… ¿qué es l-lo que quieres?

Uraraka voltea a verle pocos segundos después de recoger el obi del piso. Sus ojos se ven apagados, casi muertos.

—Tu silencio y que te vuelvas mi perro —la orden es clara, y la castaña sonríe con desdén y orgullo de ver lo que ha logrado—, si aceptas, te dejaré ir y podría pensarme lo de continuar lo de hace rato.

Bakugou no pueden pensar claramente, pues ha sido torturado mientras no es del todo consciente de su ser, por lo que termina aceptando la propuesta con tal de sentir el alivio que su excitado cuerpo le solicita con urgencia.

* * *

[1]. Quienes han visto Bungou, sabrán que Kouyou tiene el obi de su yukata (es una yukata por el largo de las mangas) está amarrado hacía el frente; esto se debe a que algunos historiadores coinciden en que una de las formas en las que las maiko (aprendices de geisha), las geishas y las cortesanas o prostitutas del distrito rojo (las famosas oiran) se diferenciaban entre ellas era por la forma en la que los obi son amarrados. Las cortesanas solían llevarlo con el moño en la parte de enfrente, mientras que las maiko y geishas en la parte trasera.


End file.
